


I have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life (the genius strategist remix)

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik anticipates that he will have zero problems getting Moira into bed and satisfying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life (the genius strategist remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310231) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 



> This started out as a snippet that got cut from my assigned Remix because it had a totally different tone from the rest of the fic. But I liked it too much to just delete, so have a Madness ficlet.
> 
> Also, this probably makes more sense if you read the original (linked above) first.

After settling in at the mansion for training, Erik finds himself restless. He recognizes the signs. 

He usually gets rid of this tension by either fighting or fucking. And he’s not allowed to kill anyone here. So.

With his keen observational eye (honed over years and years of tracking down and killing Nazis), Erik detects not only Charles’s interest in him, but also Moira’s. She might lie to herself about it, but the interest was there.

True, Erik hasn’t been with a woman since Magda, but he remembers how it’s done. 

With that in mind, Erik decides to go after Moira first, for the challenge of it. He is, after all, a genius strategist at sex. A Genius Sex Strategist, if you will.

*

It’s only a few minutes in when Erik realizes he may have made a slight miscalculation. 

It gets worse as things progress. She’s still enjoying herself -- he’s still enjoying _himself_ \-- but something’s off, and he can tell, and she can tell, and he can tell that she can tell.

_Shit._

*

But Erik does not believe in giving up. He rallies, and with one or two very minor suggestions from Moira he brings things to a satisfactory conclusion for both of them. Moira even sleepily mumbles something about “doing this again sometime, maybe.”

Erik hides his smile.

Magneto triumphs again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to credit this fanart for giving me the perfect title for this ficlet: http://radiorcrist.tumblr.com/post/126964488091/you-always-use-that-gif-of-mona-lisa-on-me
> 
> Also, for those of you who would like to read Moira's POV and also porn, look up pearlo's gift in the main X-Men Remix 2015 collection.


End file.
